jerichofandomcom-20200214-history
John Goetz
John Goetz was the leader of a Ravenwood mercenary team depredating towns around Jericho, Kansas in the aftermath of the September attacks. He was later assigned Chief Administrator in Jericho by the Cheyenne government. 'What we know' Ravenwood Mercenary leader in the Western Kansas area. Claims to be working for the Federal Government. Also seems to be stealing and killing--controlling his turf? Promises to come back to Jericho. Found Eric's wallet at the hospital in Rogue River and followed the Green boys back to Jericho. First encounters John Goetz led the Ravenwood team that was brought in to assist FEMA in evacuating Rogue River because there were insufficient National Guard troops available. However, he and his men got in an argument with the doctors, as they intended to loot medicines and leave the unmovable patients behind. One of the mercenaries lost his temper and began firing. In the ensuing bloodbath, most of the patients and medical personnel at the Fillmore County Hospital lost their lives, along with some mercenaries who tried to stop the massacre. Goetz and his team later returned at the hospital to continue looting and engaged in a firefight with Jake and Eric Green and a former mercenary, Randy Payton, during which the latter was killed. In the confusion, Eric lost his wallet which was found by Goetz and provided him with knowledge regarding Jericho. Failed invasion of Jericho The night following the Rogue River shootout, Goetz came to Richmond Farm and stole gas for his vehicles, alerting the Jericho residents to his presence. Jake, Gray and Hawkins decide to set up an armed checkpoint on Tacoma Bridge, leading out of Jericho in the direction of Rogue River, so when Goetz arrives, he is forced to retreat after a minor firefight, but not before issuing an ultimatum: to clear the bridge in four hours or he will force his way through. However, by the time he came with reinforcements, Jericho residents had wired the bridge and were ready to blow it up. Initially, Goetz tried to distract Jake, who was standing in the middle of the bridge with the detonator in his hand, long enough for one of his snipers to take him out. His plan was thwarted by Hawkins, though, who shot the Ravenwood sniper. Eventually, Jonah and his men show up and Goetz, caught between the two groups, is forced to retreat, warning that they will return one day. Chief Administrator of Jericho Following the confrontation at Tacoma Bridge, Goetz and his men attacked and pillaged New Bern causing many casualties. This attack caused a chain of events leading to a later conflict between Jericho and New Bern, as the residents of New Bern saw the attack as a consequence of failed Ravenwood attack on Jericho. Russell later told Jake that Goetz was personally responsible for the death of four people in his town. Eventually, Goetz and his team entered the service of the ASA government. Soon after the 10th Mountain Division came in Jericho, its commander, Major Beck, was ordered by Valente to concentrate his efforts on finding the terrorist Sarah Mason. Since Beck didn't find anything in his early search, Valente thought he was too busy with the day-to-day administration of the town and decided to send Goetz and his men to take care of that for him. Thus, Goetz was assigned Chief Administrator of Jericho and as such he imposed severe restrictions which proved very unpopular among Jericho residents. Jake Green tried to expose the crimes commited by Goetz, but Goetz confronts him with some details of his shady past. He confiscated the Hudson River vaccine Dale had smuggled into town and, claiming it may be contaminated, ordered it to be sent to Cheyenne for disposal, despite disturbing news of the epidemic advancing in their direction. Unbeknownst to him however, Jake and doctor Kenchy Dhuwalia managed to retrieve the vaccine and innoculate the people in time. Goetz also demanded that all local businesses be registered with Jennings and Rall to discourage smuggling and tighten the financial control of the town. When Dale continued black-marketing, Goetz had him arrested and sent to prison in Cheyenne. Only the timely intervention of Major Beck, whom Jake told Dale was a special terrorist informant, saved the careless teenager. Growing over-confident as a result of his abuses, Goetz embezzled 10.000 dollars from Jennings & Rall when the new currency arrived. Unfortunately for him, Mimi had been working on an accounting report for the ASA new currency exchange and discovered the embezzlement, which she subsequently reported to Trish. Informed by Trish, Goetz confronted Mimi and demanded she give him the ledger she used to independently track Jennings & Rall's finances. Although Mimi promised to show it the next day, Goetz took three Ravenwood members with him and went to the Richmond farm to retrieve the ledger. There, a short but intense firefight ensued when Bonnie Richmond attempted to stop them from breaking into the house. Having lost all three of his men, Goetz finally shot and killed Bonnie, took the ledger, ripped out the incriminating sheet and burned it. Later that night, on learning Mimi survived the gunfight and had been taken to the Medical Center, he gathered his team and went there, officially to question her about the incident but secretly intenting to discourage her from testifying against him. However, Jake and the Rangers refused to let him in and barricaded themselves in the hospital to protect Mimi. After he regained her consciousness, Mimi called Trish and together they were able to reconstruct the evidence that proved Goetz was stealing money from the company and send it to the Director of Operations for J&R. Early in the morning, Jake and the Rangers managed to trick Goetz into believing they left the hospital for the Richmond farm, promting him to go with his team at a nearby crossroads to await the reinforcements he had called for from Ravenwood. Several Ravenwood vehicles arrived but, much to his surprise, Goetz was told by Trish and a Ravenwood official that he'd been fired for embezzling company funds. After the new Ravenwood arrivals left with their vehicles and rifles, leaving them to walk back to town, he and his men were ambushed and killed by Jericho and New Bern vigilantes. Goetz was shot by Stanley Richmond in retribution for killing his sister, his body being hanged on the outskirts of New Bern. Category:Characters Category:Ravenwood Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains